Saving Stiles
by Akuma001
Summary: Stiles has been attacked and bitten by a werewolf and as Peter Hale once told him will now either turn or die. Who will he turn to for help?


TEEN WOLF

- Saving Stiles

* * *

**Warning:** Sterek, meaning this fanfiction is homosexually friendly.

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf is a gift to us from Jeff Davis, MTV, MGM and 20th Century Fox and I am eternally grateful to everyone involved in the show and its production for bringing this rare gem to us. I do not own anything regarding Teen Wolf and I am in no way affiliated with the show. This fanfiction was not written for making money or insulting or offending anyone. It's purely my imagination running wild, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

When Stiles woke up again, his entire world was made out of pain. Excruciating, terrible, terrifying pain. His head hurt. His chest hurt. His legs hurt. Everything hurt. Every breath he took was an ordeal. Every involuntary blink of the eye was torture. There was a constant high-pitched noise in his ear and from there it was relentlessly drilling into his skull at maximum velocity. His heart on the other hand was going slow, but each time it did beat, it almost exploded in his chest. His lungs were burning like fire and every single one of his muscles was sore. He tried to move and it was like dying. And so he just lay there. Immobilized, on the hard ground in the woods. He looked up at the sky, because he was on his back and unable to move to his side. But looking up meant also looking at the morning sun, which was way too bright and just overall unpleasant. At least it still had that milky early morning quality to it and didn't shine down on him at full force yet. Otherwise it would have been unbearable to have it shining, because he even saw it with his eyes closed. So thank god for small favors…  
Stiles groaned hurt and unhappy. He hated just lying there, but the pain was very slow to subside. When a spider crawled over his face and almost into his mouth, he didn't even bother to swat it away. He couldn't. His arm hurt too much and so he had to wait for the spider to leave on its own accord. A squirrel ran by and up the steep slope that Stiles had fallen down the night before. After the attack, he had tried to run, but at some point he had tripped and fallen over his own feet. And the stupid slope just had to be there then and he had rolled down its entire length, hitting every stone and root and sharp and dull thing there was on the way down.  
"Sh..." Stiles began, but his mouth was too dry for him to say the rest. He was a total wreck.  
_Scott_, he thought. _I need to get to Scott.  
_And with that goal in mind, he somehow finally managed to roll over to his side. Of course this hurt his shoulder like hell (and his hip and his leg), but most of all it hurt where the wound was. Stiles dared to look down to the place where his shirt was all torn up and the tatters were all soaked in blood. What skin was exposed was red and bloody and raw and shredded. It looked less like a bite and more like the work of a butcher in training. But it was still a bite alright. A bite from a werewolf. And not just any werewolf. It was the bite of an alpha.

* * *

Things hadn't been good for a while now. Not really anyway.  
Ever since Scott had been bitten, everything had gone to hell. Stiles hadn't been a stranger to tragedy even back then and for a while he had felt like the death of his mother would tear him apart, but gradually it had started to hurt less and less and his life had gone back to something resembling normal. There had been school and he had joined the lacrosse team. Also, as had to be expected, his hormones had kicked in and he had become a perhaps slightly confused sexually charged teenager. He had gone to parties and he had become interested in people in a different way. And then... werewolves.  
It had sounded so cool at first, but what it had really turned out to be was a nightmare. People had died and one death had been more gruesome than the other. Stiles had found his life in constant danger and even worse the lives of everybody he cared for, including his own father's, to whom - on top of all things - he had found himself lying more and more often, which had left some seriously deep scars on their relationship by now. And now? Now Stiles had reached an entirely new low. And the way he felt at the moment, he might just be down for count.  
Peter Hale had once told him that the bite could either turn you or kill you and so far Stiles sure didn't feel like he was turning.  
The woods ended all of a sudden and Stiles was surprised to find himself on his feet and walking. He didn't know how he had gotten up, much less how he had made it this far, but he would not start questioning the only bit of good fortune he had experienced in a while. He kept on moving, setting one step in front of the other and though he was dragging his feet along, he made good progress. His entire body still screamed in agony and he was sticky with blood and sweat, but for the moment he could move. He once more thought that he should go see Scott. It was the right call, Scott would help, Scott had gone through this, but ultimately it was not Scott's house that Stiles' body was taking him to.  
_What am I doing?_ he thought distraught, but already knew then that it was too late to reconsider his subconscious decision anyway. He needed the help and he definitely needed to get off the streets. Fortunately it was early on a Sunday and there weren't too many people around, but some old folks crossed his paths at some point and actually changed to the other side of the street when they saw him. Something that had never happened to Stiles before. He was usually not exactly what you would call intimidating. But being covered in gore probably made people believe that you weren't one of the good ones. Or one of the sane ones rather.  
If the geriatric couple decided to call the police after spotting Stiles, his need to get inside was more urgent now. He could not be found wandering the streets like this by his father or even one of his father's deputies. This would without a doubt be the straw to finally break the camel's back. And yet, when he finally got the place where he was going, he hesitated nonetheless. This was a bad idea. A bad idea!  
The bite suddenly started to burn like white hot fire. Cold sweat exploded out of all of Stiles pores and he felt like he was going to pass out. And so he finally knocked on the door. Soft at first, but then harder, until he was basically banging on it like a maniac. And after what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened.  
"Oh thank god," Stiles sighed relieved and then dropped face first into Derek Hale's loft, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

When he came to again, Stiles was leaning against cold tiles, icy water raining down on him in an endless stream. Irritated, he swatted at the relentless downpour like that would do him any good. All it did achieve of course was to remind him of his pain again. But he was too disoriented to care about that just now. Desperately he tilted his head to stop the water from getting into his eyes and blinked a couple of times until he could see more than a blurry world of wet again. Surprisingly he found himself half-sitting, half-lying in a shower. In Derek's shower.  
"What the..."  
Stiles tried to scramble to his feet, which was an utter failure. He slipped and almost slammed his head into the wall. But at the last second his fall was stopped by strong hands shooting forward and catching him. Stiles was then forced back into his previous sitting position.  
"What are you doing?" he demanded from Derek.  
"You were burning up," the alpha werewolf answered matter-of-factly, while keeping the other boy down with one hand. "So I got you in here."  
"How?"  
"What do you think, Stiles? I carried you."  
Stiles felt his face flare up red. This was an unexpectedly embarrassing development.  
"We need to get you out of your clothes," Derek then suddenly said out of nowhere, making it only worse.  
"What? Why?"  
"We need to clean the wound."  
He indicated the bite with a nod of his head and when Stiles looked down he could see the remains of his soaking wet shirt stick to the raw flesh of the wound. The sight alone was enough to make him even forget about his embarrassment.  
"I am going to die, aren't I?"  
Derek sighed, but then gave Stiles a rare smile. "Your body is still fighting the infection. That is why you're so feverish, but it's actually not all that uncommon, so no, I don't think you're dying."  
"Then what is happening to me?"  
"You're turning, Stiles. You're becoming one of us. All your smaller wounds are already healing actually."  
Stiles looked at Derek in disbelief. "But what about all the pain, because I sure feel like I'm dying."  
"Some of it is real," Derek shrugged. "It's the bite and the change, but the rest of the pain you're probably feeling right now is more like phantom pain. Your mind and your body have not adapted yet to the accelerated healing process and so they expect more pain than you should actually be feeling. That's gonna pass eventually though."  
Stiles frowned at Derek and was just about to ask him if he was sure, when suddenly Derek's claws came out. He grabbed Stiles' shirt and faster than Stiles could protest tore it wide open and eventually off. Stiles felt completely exposed at that moment and suddenly felt himself thinking again what a bad idea it had been to come here in the first place. What had he expected anyway?  
"Aren't you gonna ask me what happened?" he asked Derek, because as usual he had to talk when he was nervous.  
"I assumed you were attacked," Derek just shrugged, while washing dirt and stuff out of the wound.  
"Yeah, I was attacked alright," Stiles scoffed. "My freaking car broke down on the side of the road and when I got out to take a look under the hood, I saw those red eyes glowing in the woods and so I just ran, but he got me anyway. I don't know why he didn't kill me, but he let go long enough for me to get away again and then I tripped and fell down that hill and the next thing I know is that the sun was up and I was in more pain than I had ever been in before in my entire life."  
Derek looked up from the wound and directly at Stiles. "Did you see who he was?" he asked grimly.  
"No. But it was a freaking alpha, dude. A freaking alpha!"  
Derek didn't respond to that and just reached over Stiles to finally turn the shower off. He got up then and grabbed for a towel, before helping Stiles up and sitting him down on the edge of the tub next to the shower.  
"Here, dry off," he said to Stiles and pushed the towel in his hands. "I'll go get you some of my clothes that might somewhat fit and then we'll put a bandage on that bite, okay?"  
"Okay," Stiles nodded and then somehow even managed a weak smile. "Thanks," he said to Derek, who did not respond and just left to get Stiles the clothes and also to give him some privacy for taking his pants off.

* * *

As he peeled himself out of his clingy, dripping-wet jeans, Stiles reflected on the choices he had made over the last year and if perhaps all of them had inevitably led him here. He remembered clearly just how jealous he had secretly been of his best friend Scott after he had gotten the bite. Suddenly Scott had become strong and powerful and popular and he had also gotten the girl. Of course the girl had caused major trouble, being from a family of werewolf hunters and whatnot, but still... Stiles had seen Scott getting pretty much everything and with every day that passed, Stiles had felt like he was being left behind more and more. He was trapped in Scott's shadow and there was no escape. Instead Stiles only seemed to be getting dragged along and always deeper into Scott's drama. And terrible drama it had been. And it had always been Stiles who got the short end of the stick. He had tried so hard to be a good friend to Scott, but truth be told, it had become increasingly difficult. Everyone around him seemed to be getting something out of this whole new supernatural deal but Stiles. For him the whole affair had only spelled trouble and to this day there had been no pay-off. Lydia, the girl he had loved, had first mostly ignored him and then she had chosen that ass Jackson over Stiles. And yes, that was Jackson the douche-bag who turned into a freaking homicidal lizard man! And Lydia had still chosen him.  
But that wasn't even that much of a surprise, because deep down, Stiles had gotten obsessed with Lydia, because she was a safe choice. From the beginning there had been no chance of the two of them ever getting together and so Stiles could be vocal about his undying love for her, without ever having to actually be together with her. She was a beautiful person, no doubt about it, and she was smart and funny and witty, but Stiles heart actually longed for something else. For someone else.  
He had still been completely on the Lydia train, when he and Scott had encountered Derek in the woods after Laura Hale's murder and at first, Derek had mostly intimated Stiles. But when Derek had been shot with that Wolfsbane bullet and Stiles had spent so much time together with him and trying to save him, something had clicked inside of him. He had started to feel the pull, not to mention the attraction. He had asked himself before what it would be like to be with another man, but he had never before felt this kind of longing. But then Derek had mostly either irritated or intimated him again, because that was just Derek and so Stiles had felt the urge to keep himself in the Lydia-game. But then had come the pool. Paralyzed by the Kanima (or rather Jackson the douche-bag who turned into a freaking homicidal lizard man) Derek had fallen into a pool and had been at a serious risk to drown. Without even thinking about it, Stiles had leapt after him into the water and had then held him up over water for hours. It had been physically impossible, because Stiles wasn't even that fit, but somehow he had managed, because deep down he had needed to keep Derek alive. And that had certainly been the turning point. Every other encounter had only deepened Stiles desire to be with Derek, even though there was no chance that there could be a future for them. Derek certainly didn't give the impression that he felt the same for Stiles and even if he did, he was an alpha werewolf and Stiles was only human. Or at least he had been...  
Stiles gingerly touched the bite, which was now starting to heal as well. He was turning... He was becoming a werewolf...  
And already the bite had led him here. He should have gone to Scott, his best friend and expert on becoming a werewolf, but instead he had come here. And just being close to Derek already made him feel better. Back in the woods he had been scared of what the bite would do to him, but after seeing Derek he was now for the first time beginning to feel excited about the bite. About the possibilities it would create for him. About the power it would give him.  
Stiles eyes began to glow yellow and a wicked smile spread over his face. Yes, perhaps this was truly a good thing that had happened to him in the woods last night. Perhaps he had not almost been killed. Perhaps he had really been saved.

* * *

Derek Hale watched Stiles sleep on the bed. The becoming werewolf was dressed in borrowed gym shorts that were too large for him and a simple black shirt that was too wide for him. Somehow he didn't even look ridiculous in them and since this was Stiles that was saying something. Usually he was a bit prone to looking awkward at the least, but now he instead looked strong. Different. The weak human Stiles, always the Robin to someone else's Batman was beginning to fade and in his place there was a new wolf now. It was marvelous, but of course Derek knew that the transition would not be easy for Stiles. It was not easy for anyone really, but Derek had gotten others through it before and he was intent on getting Stiles through it as well. Otherwise what good would have been all the trouble that he had gone through last night?  
The thought made Derek scoff. He remembered full well how at first Stiles had irritated him like no other person ever before. With his sarcasm and snappy comebacks and his hyperactive personality, Stiles more than once pushed Derek to the edge. And Derek had more than once felt the actual need to hurt Stiles for just being Stiles. But then, mostly unnoticed, Stiles had actually grown on Derek. They had saved each other's lives more than once and they had become allies really. And then more.  
Derek had started to feel a connection to Stiles and gradually he had understood how well they complemented each other. Hell, it had even come to the point where Derek started to enjoy Stiles company and could imagine spending even more time with him. But what that all had added up to had confused Derek for a while. He sort of knew the feelings, had felt sparks of it before with women, but not ever with another man. It was weird for him for a while, but eventually he could not deny the attraction anymore and he had long noticed that this was not one-sided. The way Stiles looked at him at times... It was obvious.  
And so finally, Derek had decided that it was time to make Stiles more compatible. He, Derek, just could not be with a human and so he had hatched a plan. A plan to give Stiles the bite.  
And that was exactly what he had done last night. Because of Scott he needed to put himself into a position where he could deny responsibility, but the truth was, it had been Derek last night in the woods. He had known exactly where Stiles would be and which road he would take home and so Derek had sabotaged Stiles' car and had attacked him as soon as he had gotten out of the vehicle to check what was wrong.  
It had worked out perfectly. In fact even better than Derek would have expected. He had been certain that Stiles would go to Scott first, but instead he had come here straightaway...  
Derek kneeled down next to the bed, his face just inches from Stiles'. The other boy was looking much better already, the exhaustion from the change would soon be gone. And then there would be the energy surge. And on the night of the next full moon, the bloodlust. But Derek would not let Stiles hurt anyone. And he would not let Stiles hurt himself. He would keep him safe, because-  
"You're part of my pack now," Derek whispered and kissed the sleeping Stiles more softly than he would like to in order to not wake him up. Yet.

- The End -


End file.
